Camerapedia:Todo list
Feel free to add whatever task you think should have priority. __TOC__ Getting the basics right Basic articles like Camera are still in an intermediate state. Image checking Image hosting All the images in the site should be hosted in Flickr's Camerapedia pool and have a link that takes back to the corresponding Flickr page. There are some exceptions when a website owner explicitly permits the direct linking of images from his or her page. This does not mean that this practice is encouraged, but it is legitimate. List of pages with images that are not in Flickr's Camerapedia pool but legitimately display in Camerapedia: * Kodak S100 (likely) Any other image that does not link back to Flickr's Camerapedia pool is suspect. If you find such an image, you are invited to delete it if no explanation is given in the talk page. (When deleting, please make relevant text edits, looking for such phrases as "As shown in the photo above".) Image credits All the images displayed in the site should be tagged with the proper "image rights" template (see the help page on adding images). All the pictures should be credited to their taker unless he explicitly allowed to post his/her image anonymously. Image mining Why linking to other sites? Much more fun it is to view through our Camerapedia pool on Flickr. Several of the now 12400 images are still unused in articles. Example of an article derived from image mining: V. P. Twin . This camera image was found by searching for the keyword "British". There are further cameras under this keyword in our Flickr Pool which deserve an article here. Not only because we need as many British cameras as possible covered to reach UK readers, and last not least native English speaking writers for camerapedia. A lever to reach more U.S. readers would be to use the search keyword "Kodak". There are many precious images of pearls of American camera production which are still unused in camerapedia articles. Don't fear to write too much about cameras from the giants of camera business. Kodak's big role seems to be in the past, its super-selling cameras have become historical cameras which deserve unbiassed covering in a camera encyclopedia. Missing articles ... These articles are still missing ( U. Kulick Dec 27th 2008 ) ... about Cameras * Photojumelle, a nice antique camera type ...about camera parts and accessories * Rollex rollfilm back ...about People * Those who would prefer emphasizing the "alternate photography inventor" may add an article about Hippolyte Bayard. Maybe there are other women or men who deserve an original article in camerapedia, maybe Heinrich Ernemann, the brothers Lumière, Dr. Edwin Land and a handful photographers that should appear in the category "famous photographers". ... about basics * Film (just begun with a link, hard work still to do, VERY IMPORTANT!!! * Digital Camera memory cards, or many species? (SD, Compact Flash etc. like XD-Picture Card ?) articles which are missing no more Thanks to all here several "missing articles" lost their "missing" status: * Tessar, the well reputed highly corrected 4-element lens of Carl Zeiss (done) * Le Daguerreotype , the first famous series of cameras,designed by Daguerre and made by Alphonse Giroux. A simple camera, but its description needs a native English writing author (done, more description still possible) * Louis Jacques Mandé Daguerre The legendary French inventor of the first wide-spread professional photographic system. (done) * Jozef Maximilián Petzval, the inventor of the portrait lens (brief, but done) * George Eastman (done) * Film speed (done) * CCD (done, but can be improved) * Pixel and Megapixel (done) Unsatisfactory These pages are unsatisfactory but attract many hits, as you can see in the . They will harm Camerapedia's image. : project status End 2006: satisfactory: more and more people run into camerapedia when they search information about cameras. Some add new interesting links or make corrections of articles, or offer new images to the project Flickr image pool, or even become authors of new articles or article sections. But still some cameras and other topics need (more) description inside the encyclopedia. But a great variety of article compostion styles should give authors enough inspiration to add all the missing information. The objective to become a main web-resource about cameras is on the way to be reached. (U. Kulick, 3 December 2006) End 2008: Since some todos from this page got done and lots of cameras and companies got a page the site has become one that gives a wide overview over the world of cameras from 1839 to 2008, listing or explaining lots of details about many cameras, companies, accessories and people. Some articles just give a link or just show an image. Some of these deserve to be expanded with more information. U. Kulick 18:19, 27 December 2008 (EST)